


Age Withers Not

by Amaryllis133



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet by Nikola Tesla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Withers Not

Age withers not the softness of her skin,  
Nor does it quell the everburning thirst  
For Knowledge and the path that may be cursed  
Yet still alluring deeply from within.

A brilliant mind arisen from the drab  
Of ignorance and stagnancy. Behold  
A frailty of genius in the world  
That cannot stand a woman in a lab!

The gentle touch of lips feels like a shock,  
And shocked I am whenever you withdraw  
To leave me here to long for so much more,  
To seal your heart again with complex lock.

And yet your love is one I shall not seek.  
I don't do humble, still nor I do weak.


End file.
